


la belle dame sans merci

by krasnoe_solnishko



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-13
Updated: 2014-04-13
Packaged: 2018-01-19 06:09:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1458820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/krasnoe_solnishko/pseuds/krasnoe_solnishko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>- Никакие мои победы, - сказал ей Утер в один из вечеров по ее возвращении, - не сравнятся с тем, что я вернул тебя. Никакие.</p>
            </blockquote>





	la belle dame sans merci

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [la belle dame sans merci](https://archiveofourown.org/works/245065) by [dollsome](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dollsome/pseuds/dollsome). 



> Переведено на Russian Merlin Valentine's Fest 2014.  
> Бета - Тёмная сторона силы.

\- Никакие мои победы, - сказал ей Утер в один из вечеров по ее возвращении, - не сравнятся с тем, что я вернул тебя. Никакие.  
  
\- Милорд...  
  
\- Я молился о твоем возвращении. А ведь я клялся, что больше никогда не буду молиться... После Игрейны, и все же...  
  
\- Я рада, что вы вернули меня домой, - произнесла Моргана, только чтобы заставить его замолчать. Ни слова правды, естественно. Это не дом, больше - нет, и, кроме того, она сама вошла в этот замок - он не имел к этому ни малейшего отношения.  
  
Впрочем, мысленно поправила она себя, возможно, какое-то - имел. Кое-что ей все-таки нужно от него. (Его кровь, его смерть, его последний полузадушенный вдох. Уж она-то теперь все знала об этом.)  
  
Утер смотрел на нее с такой неприкрытой благодарностью. Ей хотелось одновременно и расхохотаться, и опустить глаза, подобно стеснительному ребенку. Разрываясь между двумя этими порывами, она просто смотрела на него в ответ. Его глаза влажно блеснули. Ей подумалось, что, возможно, он немного не в себе.  
  
\- Больше ты никуда не пропадешь, - объявил он. Его голос дрогнул, полный священного трепета перед важностью заключенного в этих словах обещания. – Ты больше никуда не уйдешь, и я позабочусь, чтобы здесь никто не причинил тебе вреда.  
  
\- Я не ребенок, - напомнила ему Моргана. Она не собиралась, но это было сродни инстинкту; они снова возвращались к старым привычкам, к знакомым ролям. – И уж точно не какое-то животное, чтобы меня запирали в клетке.  
  
Она ожидала от него привычной ярости. Она была его подопечной, он – ее королем; ей бы стоило научиться повиновению. Она знала эту отповедь как свои пять пальцев. Раздражение кольнуло изнутри раньше, чем Утер успел раскрыть рот.  
  
\- Я знаю, - сказал он, напротив, удивляя ее. Он смотрел на нее с такой беззащитностью, с такой любящей и усталой радостью. – Я знаю, Моргана. Прости. Знаю, я… Я никогда не выказывал тебе уважения, которого ты заслуживаешь, никогда не признавал за тобой силу, хотя мне и следовало.  
  
Их разделяло несколько футов. Раньше он становился ближе, но сейчас словно боялся преодолеть разделяющее их пространство. Как будто она могла растаять в воздухе, стоит ему сделать один неверный шаг. Эта новая блажь почти похожа на любовь; не ту, что уже знакома ей, - исполненная долга, неискренняя отеческая привязанность, - но ту, что гонит мужчин на смерть и оставляет умирать на бесплодных холмах, шепча на последнем вздохе слова любви давно покинувшим их чаровницам. Она размышляет о том, кем же все-таки стала для него за время своего отсутствия, какой он видел ее в своих мечтах.  
  
Новая мысль вспыхнула у нее в голове, резкая, как удар молнии, и такая же яркая. Она намеревалась убить его. Они с Моргаузой планировали это в течение года. Но если представить (размышляла она, рассматривая новые седые волосы в его волосах, его утомленное, изборожденное морщинами лицо), что она могла бы завладеть Камелотом иным путем. Утер был бы отличной марионеткой. Ее пальцы дернулись, ощутив воображаемое натяжение нитей.  
  
Она вспомнила то, что однажды сказала ей Гвен: что Моргана словно создана быть королевой. То было не больше, чем любящая лесть, вежливая реакция на новое прелестное платье, но это замечание неожиданно показалось интересным. Оно прямо-таки звучало к неё в ушах, произносимое ласковым голосом Гвен. Оно звучало пророчески.  
  
\- Утер, - рискнула она, и он вздрогнул при звуках своего имени, - ты всегда был добр ко мне, по-своему.  
  
\- Этого было недостаточно, - возразил он, - это отняло тебя у меня.  
  
\- Что ж, - произнесла Моргана и шагнула ближе, - теперь я вернулась.  
  
\- Да, - пробормотал Утер. Он смотрел на нее с таким неприкрытым голодом. Но это не пугало ее. Ей подумалось, что он больше никогда даже не попытается коснуться ее, если она сама не позволит. Вина явно сквозила в выражении его глаз, лица, в напряжении плеч. Она была молода и красива и принадлежала ему (в каком-то смысле) - а он подвел ее. Теперь власть в ее руках.  
  
Она легонько прижала пальцы к его щеке, осторожно подражая тому, как он касался ее раньше. Он резко втянул воздух. Ей представлялось, что в любой момент он может сломаться. Упасть перед ней на колени.  
  
Она запечатлела на его щеке поцелуй, сделавший бы честь любой любящей дочери. Что с того, что тот длился несколько дольше.  
  
\- Я никуда не исчезну, - тихо пообещала она ему на ухо. Обвила его руками в нежном объятии, думая о силках, и клетках, и веревочках марионеток.  
  
\- Хорошо, - прошептал он и опустил голову ей на плечо. Его рваное дыхание дрожью прошло по ее телу. Ей было почти жаль его, бедного старого дурака.  
  
  
~fin~


End file.
